Everything I Can Do, You Can Do Better
by Kryptonite
Summary: Hunter gets in a relationship with Dustin's sister who eventually becomes the green ranger, the other rangers don't know anything about it. FINISHED
1. Lets Push Things Forward

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Let's Push Things Forward___________________________________  
  
  
  
You will never guess what happened today! Kara exclaimed, slamming into the kitchen.  
  
  
Hush! Your brother's talking. Kara just stared at her mom as her older brother recounted the altered adventures of his day. Just as bummed as she had started the day, Kara dragged her feet all the way up the stairs.  
  
  
I can't do anything right, can I? She asked the air, securely locking the door behind her.  
  
  
No, Dustin is the perfect child. He's the only one who can do anything.'  
  
  
Oh shut up. She muttered, plodding lethargically to her desk. I'll never get permission for it now.  
  
  
Kara had been offered a shot at the lead in a play at the local college but she had to have both her parent's permission.  
  
  
I can't do anything right. Her parents would jump on Dustin to go down and try for a part. But I'm not about to give him another chance to shine. Silent tears slipped down her face as she ripped up the permission slip.  
  


~~~~~  


  
So Kara I believe you had some good news earlier. Not so good for my door or wall... Her mom hinted vaguely.  
  
  
Yeah Kar. What was it? Dustin asked, looking up eagerly.  
  
  
Oh. I... uh... She grasped at her test scores that she had gotten back that day. I got straight A's on my midterms. Kara said lamely, trying to sound more energetic than she felt.  
  
  
Oh. Well, that's nice dear. What did you do today honey? Whereas her mother's attention turned to her father, Dustin's attention stayed riveted on her.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What were you really going to tell us?  
  
  
Exactly what I did tell you. Kara didn't look at the door where the golden boy lounged against the frame.  
  
  
Since when do you rip up paper? Dustin had spotted the permission slip where the pieces had fallen.  
  
  
Since forever. Now get out.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
Out.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
I'll scream for dad.  
  
  
He and mom are going out tonight.  
  
  
Ahhhhh! Screaming her frustration, Kara pushed her brother out of the door and slammed it shut, knocking the lock home.  
  
  
Come on Kar! Dustin's voice called through the door. Let me in!  
  
  
Go away. She whispered, sliding down the door to the floor. Just go away.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Dustin? Earth to Dustin. Hello! Tori called waving her hand in front of Dustin's face the next morning.  
  
  
What's with you dude? You usually aren't this spaced this early in the morning. Shane added.  
  
  
It's my sister.  
  
  
Kara?  
  
  
You have a sister? Blake said at the same time Tori said her name. Hunter simply straightened up some and listened.  
  
  
Yeah, Kara. She's acting so weird lately.  
  
  
Weirder than you? No. Shane said only half sarcastic.  
  
  
No, it's like she's given up.  
  
  
Huh? It was Hunter's turn to harmonize with Blake.  
  
  
It's really complicated. You have to spend a day with Dustin, a full 24-hour day, to understand. Shane answered. The group was quiet for a minute.  
  
  
Hey aren't you supposed to be in school? Dustin asked, confusing the two adopted brothers.  
  
  
That ended yesterday. Mom said you forgot this. Hunter looked at Dustin's little sister.  
  
  
Same height as her brother, shoulder-length reddish brown hair falling in shiny waves around her thin face. Ebony black eyes framed by long dark lashes above a button nose and full red lips stared past Hunter at Dustin.  
  
  
Dump it in the trash.  
  
  
What? Golden Boy doesn't want his perfect lunch? She sneered at the yellow wind ranger.  
  
  
Hunter was taken back, What could possibly put that much venom between siblings?'  
  
  
No I don't want it.  
  
  
A split second after, another voice called out. Kara? Her face fell and then picked itself back up before she turned around.  
  
  
False optimism rang out in her voice. Good Morning sir. How are you?  
  
  
I'll be doing better if I know that your my lead. There was a teasing tone to his voice. Kara's hands clenched together behind her back, ringing the top of the brown bag.  
  
  
My parents said that I couldn't. They want me to wait until I'm a little older.  
  
  
That's too bad, you'd be perfect for the role. If they change their minds, come find me.  
  
  
Yes sir. She murmured watching him stroll out the door.  
  
  
What was that about?  
  
  
Just leave me alone! Kara screeched, whirling towards her brother and throwing the bag before running from the store. A few uncomfortable minutes later, everyone was still staring after her.  
  
  
Well. I- well. I have to go. Hunter spoke, stuttering.  
  
  
Cya. Was the general consensus as he strode out the door.  
  
  
Turning right, Hunter passed the alley and barely heard the quiet sniffling. Stopping, he slowly walked towards the sound.  
  
  
Kara? He asked when he saw the bent head. The girl looked up quickly then bent her head once more, wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve.  
  
  
Go away. She said softly. Kneeling, Hunter reached out. Kara shrank away.  
  
  
Come on. We can go somewhere your brother won't see ya. How's that?  
  
  
Hunter stood and offered his hand. Kara sniffed once more, nodded, and grabbed his hand, using it to pull herself up.


	2. Taking A Jump Off The Deep End

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Taking A Jump Off The Deep End______________________________  
  
  
  
So, what was with the throwing of the lunch earlier? Kara wiped once more at her long dry eyes.  
  
  
I just- I can't stand him.  
  
  
Hunter just stood against the cliff face.  
  
  
He's just so... perfect. She made perfect' sound like something bad. Listen, I wanna say thanks.  
  
  
Hunter shrugged, For what?  
  
  
For bringing me here. Hunter had showed Kara to his car and then driven to a crowded place on the beach. After a short hike and quick climb, they had made it to a very isolated cave. The view was amazing and Kara allowed her legs to dangle over the edge, not looking at Hunter.  
  
  
Your welcome. It's where I come when I want to be alone. Even Blake doesn't know about it. He sat down on the ledge next to her. Wanna tell me why you think your brother's so perfect.  
  
  
Kara shifted.  
  
  
Or we can just sit in silence. Though I have to warn you, it gets mighty warm here at noon. Kara leaned forward so she could see the water.  
  
  
Looks pretty deep. We could jump off and swim if it gets too hot.  
  
  
Okay, we have a deal. The two sat in silence, just watching the sun glint off the water.  
  
  
You can't understand. She burst out after a few minutes.  
  
  
Okay. Hunter said, staring ahead. A few more minutes went by.  
  
  
My mom thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. He can do everything perfectly.  
  
  
Oh. Another few minutes ticked by. A small smile had settled upon Hunter's features as he waited.  
  
  
You can't possibly understand. He's older which means everything I do, he's already done. I have to live up to his standards. And even if I pass them, he's still better in my mom's eyes.  
  
  
I doubt that.  
  
  
But it's true. That guy asked me yesterday if I wanted to be the lead in this play he was putting on. All I had to do was get mom and dad's permission. I knew if I brought it up, mom would manage to convince Dustin to go down there and try out. He'd probably get a part and I'd be shuffled back. I couldn't go through that again.  
  
  
Oh. Wanna jump now? He asked, a mischevious glint in his eyes. Kara looked at Hunter, to see him staring right at her.  
  
  
Sure. She said, wanting to laugh. The two started to rip off shoes, socks, empty out pockets, and take off jewelry. Kara turned her back when Hunter went to take off his shirt.  
  
  
Ladies first. Hunter said graciously once they were down to their underwear.  
  
  
So generous. Kara joked. Stepping back to the cave entrance, she took a deep breath and took a running leap off the cliff. Curling into a ball seconds before slamming into the dark waters, Kara was jerked awake by the slightly cool temperatures and hard impact.  
  
  
Coming back up, Kara started sputtering at the surface. A shadow fell across her, and she looked up just in time to see Hunter falling over her head. Turning, Kara just barely missed getting hit square in the face with a tidal wave.  
  
  
Thanks for the warning. She said as Hunter came back up. Letting him get one deep breath, she shoved his head under water and held it there as long as she could. He swept her off her feet' and managed to get his head back above water.  
  
  
Your welcome.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Where have you been all day? I covered with you for mom. Said you were eating dinner at a friends.  
  
  
That's not entirely untrue. Kara thought over the day that she and Hunter had spent.  
  
  
Where were you?  
  
  
With a... friend. Why? Miss me?  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
So?  
  
  
I was really worried.  
  
  
Don't worry oh mighty Lord Apollo. I can take care of myself. Just go fly off into the sky in your golden chariot and leave this simple mortal alone.  
  
  
I wish you'd at least talk to me.  
  
  
Why should I? Now if you'd don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep. I'm really tired. Which was entirely true. After spending most of the day in the water, and then climbing back up the cliff to their clothes, Kara had been ready to drop.  
  
  
Sleep tight. Dustin muttered before closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Night Dustin. She whispered back, dropping into bed fully clothed.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Morning Dustin. Kara said when she came bounding down the stairs the next morning.  
  
  
Why are you so cheery?  
  
  
I slept well. Kara smiled, lost in her thoughts. Listen, tell mom I went to a friends, okay? Kara grabbed an apple and went out the door without waiting for a response.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Anyone seen Hunter? Blake asked when the rangers were assembled at Ninja Ops. He left early this morning, haven't seen him since.  
  
  
We were hoping you had. He hasn't been answering his morpher.  
  
  
Because he didn't wear it. Heads turned at the statement.  
  
  
What do you mean, he didn't wear it'.  
  
  
It was in his room when I left this morning. Blake said simply.  
  
  
That wasn't smart.  
  
  
What wasn't smart was he disappeared all yesterday, after he left Storm Chargers.  
  
  
So did Kara. Said she was at a friends.  
  
  
So did Hunter. Left a note saying he was gonna meet up with a friend. Far as I know, he doesn't have any.  
  
  
You guys are just making something out of nothing. Tori tried to reason with the boys.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Won't your brother worry? Kara and Hunter had climbed back up to the cave from the day before.  
  
  
Probably. Won't yours?  
  
  
Probably. Why aren't you wearing your morpher? She asked suddenly, shining her flashlight on his empty wrist.  
  
  
How do you know about that?  
  
  
Dustin has a tendency to mumble in his sleep. He also happens to have the fastest computer in the house. Which I'm only able to use after dark. Heavy sleeper.  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. You guys do a great service to the community, keeping us safe from Lothor.  
  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
That wasn't a compliment but your welcome. She said. This way.  
  
  
Wait. How do you know?  
  
  
I- I don't. It just feels right. Hunter looked at her and then went down the left branch of the tunnel.  
  
  
This is going to be very interesting.'


	3. Rude Hope And Giggles

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Rude Hope And Giggles____________________________________  
  
  
  
What is this place? Kara asked, voice quieted in awe.  
  
  
The power chamber. Kara looked back at Hunter and saw that he hadn't moved a single step into the room. Seeing her confusion, Hunter elaborated.  
  
  
I can't move in because I've already been given a morpher. I've already been given the power. This is where Blake and I both had to come to get our morphers. We're under the remains of the Thunder Ninja Academy.  
  
  
But- how'd we get that far?  
  
  
You picked the tunnel which apparently had a portal that allowed us to go such a great distance. Kara nodded, trying to understand what was happening. Go on. Take another step forward. Hunter was smiling smugly, knowing what was going to happen before it did.  
  
  
Kara stepped into a small circle of light and looked up. A small hole in the ceiling was providing the weak illumination. Guess we aren't that far underground.'  
  
  
The light suddenly strengthened, and Kara relaxed. Her feet left the floor and her back arched, arms hanging down behind her, face tilted toward the ceiling.  
  
  
Hunter watched, feelings flashing through his mind, foremost being pride and happiness. Hunter straightened from his lounging position he tried to identify another emotion. Did I feel like this when I watched Blake go through this?'  
  
  
With a brilliant flash, the light weakened and Kara came back to consciousness. A morpher on her wrist, she practically jumped into Hunter's waiting arms once she located him.  
  
  
That was so cool! I saw... we can't tell the others yet. She changed path and tone of voice so quickly that Hunter almost didn't register what she said.  
  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
I want to know that I can fight and defend myself without being worried over by my older brother.  
  
  
Fine. Just for a little bit. And you'll still have to deal with me worrying about you. He hugged her back after looking into her eyes.  
  
  
I think I can live with that. Hugging Hunter one more time, she set her sights behind him. Let's get home.  
  


~~~~~  


  
There's trouble downtown. Zurgane's causing mayhem... As always.  
  
  
Let's just hope Hunter shows up. Shane said after Cam's revelation.  
  
  
He'll show. He has too.'  
  
  
It'll be okay. Tori placed her hand on Blake's arm. Let's go.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Where is he? We're getting our butts kicked! Kelzacks had shown up about two seconds into the fight, making the odds about twenty to one.  
  
  
Look up there. Dustin pointed to the top of a building just before being kicked in the ribs by a faceless Kelzack. Two streaks of light jumped from the building and landed together in the middle of the group.  
  
  
Hunter! Tori cried in relief. No one paid too much attention to the Ranger standing next to him.  
  
  
Ready? Hunter asked, casually crossing his arms and glancing over at the Green Thunder Ranger. She nodded and the two started fighting.  
  
  
Zurgane disappeared and the Kelzacks were quickly taken care of.  
  
  
Thanks dude. You really saved us. Dustin said, extending his hand but not demorphing. The ranger simply looked at him and went to leave.  
  
  
I'll see you later Hunter. She waved once over her shoulder but didn't bother to look back at her brother and his friends.  
  
  
Man, that guy was rude. Dustin said later at Ninja Ops.  
  
  
What makes you so sure it was a guy? Hunter asked almost ready to burst out laughing. It had been twenty minutes but Dustin was still nursing his hurt pride.  
  
  
The outfit, duh. Hunter simply raised an eyebrow and continued to observe those around him.  
  
  
His uncanny ability to cut off emotions and simply take in information had saved him on more than a few occasions. In fact, Kara was the first person he wasn't able to analyze like that. He wasn't able to keep his emotions out of the equation when it came to Kara.  
  
  
Yo, dude. You with us? Dustin asked standing uncomfortably way too close to Hunter.  
  
  
Pushing Dustin away from him with both hands Hunter answered, I need to get home. Headache. Hunter left the room and allowed the rangers to stare at him, everyone noticing the sullen attitude.  
  
  
I've never known Hunter to get headaches. Blake offered after a few moments of silence.  
  
  
There's a first time for everything. Cam said simply. But right now we need to find out about this new ranger.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What did they say?  
  
  
Your brother thinks you're a guy.  
  
  
Good.  
  
  
So, Miss Ranger. What's your name?  
  
  
Carver. It's just an addition to what Dustin calls me already.  
  
  
Carver. Okay. Come on, time to eat. Hurry up, I'm starving. Kara started laughing at Hunter's tone of voice but allowed him to drag her into a fast food place for lunch.  
  
  
Thanks for lunch.  
  
  
Anytime. Kara looked at her normal watch when it started beeping.  
  
  
Oh shoot! Kara spat out the words, hurrying to stand up.  
  
  
What's the matter? Hunter asked, a worried note in his voice and eyes.  
  
  
I told my friend I'd be at her house so I could help her study. She failed history and has to take it over. I completely forgot. Kara grabbed at the tray filled with wrappers and double-timed it to the trash can.  
  
  
Kara. Hunter came up behind her and stopped her as soon as she turned around. Relax. We'll get to your friends house and you can blame me for being late. Kara sighed, wishing that Hunter would never move from where he was standing right now.  
  
  
I intend to. Come on. Grabbing his hand, she all but dragged him out the door and to his car.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey Katey. I'm so sorry I'm late. Katey looked past her at Hunter with interest.  
  
  
That's okay. In a quiet voice, Katey leaned forward and commented, Especially if he was the reason. Drawing back to her original position, she let a single giggle pass her lips.  
  
  
Katey, this is Hunter. Hunter this is my friend Katey. Hunter nodded his head and watched as Katey gave Kara a speculative look and tried hard not to start giggling.  
  
  
Kara, I'm gonna jet. Do you need a ride home? Hunter asked as they continued to stand in the doorway.  
  
  
No, I can walk from here. Thanks. Hunter leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
  
Okay. I'll talk to you later. Nice to meet you Katey. Hunter turned around and left, getting into his car and driving off.  
  
  
Please tell me the whole story! Is he your boyfriend? Katey asked, all but dragging Kara into her house and shutting the door behind her. Kara touched her cheek, a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
  
I sure hope so. Kara muttered as Katey's giggles masked her voice.


	4. Follow Him

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Follow Him_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hey sis. Dustin said when Kara walked in the door. He was sitting calmly at the table, hands folded and a smile plastered on his face. In front of him was two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
  
What do you want? Kara eyed the plate suspiciously. There was still steam rising off the cookies, which meant they were home-made and fresh. Well, fresh at least.'  
  
  
Can't a guy just make milk and cookies for his baby sister without wanting something?  
  
  
No. Dustin held up the facade a moment longer before crumbling.  
  
  
All right I have a favor to ask.  
  
  
Shoot. And pass the cookies. Kara pulled out a chair and sat down as her brother shoved the cookies over. Mom make   
  
  
No, I bought em down at the bakery. Anyway. I want you to trail Hunter.  
  
  
Huh? Kara almost choked in surprise.  
  
  
He's been acting strange lately and I was wondering if it might be a girl or something. I wanted you to follow him since you're the person least likely to be noticed. He only saw you once and even then only for a few moments.  
  
  
Kara just sat there, staring at the plate of cookies, the bitten cookie forgotten in her hand.  
  
  
Kara? You okay?  
  
  
Yeah, I'm fine. I'll do it. Before Dustin could start speaking she raised a finger, But I want twenty bucks.  
  
  
What? Why? Dustin instantly deflated at her request.  
  
  
I wanna take a friend of mine to the movies. They paid last time so it's my turn. Twenty bucks or no deal.  
  
  
Fine, fine. Dustin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and started thumbing through it. He finally produced two ten dollar bills. Kara snatched them from his fingers before he could change his mind or object.  
  
  
Thank you. Now if you don't mind. I have a room to clean. Kara grimaced but ran up the stairs to get to work on something she had put off for a month.  
  


~~~~~  


  
So did he actually ask you to follow me? Hunter asked later that night.  
  
  
Yep. Kara smiled. The two had gotten together after everyone had gone to sleep. Hunter was leaning against the rock and Kara was leaning against him.  
  
  
About an hour into the evening Hunter had wrapped his arms around Kara effectively pulling her closer and stopping her from leaving.  
  
  
What are ya gonna do with the money? Hunter asked, eyes closed, cheek pressed against Kara's shiny red-brown hair.  
  
  
Wanna go to a movie? She asked, trying to squirm around to see his face.  
  
  
Definitely.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Blake I'm going to a friends.  
  
  
All right. Blake pretended not to notice as Hunter walked out of Storm Chargers without so much as a backward glance.  
  
  
Go Kara. Dustin said, pushing his little sister forward.  
  
  
I'm going, I'm going.  
  
  
Whatever you do don't let him see you.  
  
  
Whatever. Kara flipped her hand back at them and walked out the door, around the corner and straight into Hunter's arms. How you doing?  
  
  
A little tired actually. I mean after the late night last night. Hunter smiled as Kara ducked her head. Come on, lets go see the movie.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Where did he go?  
  
  
A movie. I couldn't see anything. He entered alone and he left alone. Kara shrugged, mind going over the date she and Hunter had just shared.  
  
  
Anything else? Did you see him with anyone?  
  
  
I already told you it was too dark.  
  
  
Are you sure? Blake finally spoke up. Kara was getting dizzy from the barrage of questions all around her.  
  
  
Why do you care so much? Kara already knew the answer. If Hunter was distracted he wouldn't be as good a ranger.  
  
  
We don't want him getting hurt.  
  
  
Hunter's a big boy. I'm pretty sure he can make up his own mind about the people he hangs out with. Including girlfriends. And Dustin. If I ever find out you did something like this to me, I'll rip your limbs off one by one, got it?  
  
  
Got it.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Blake?  
  
  
Yeah Tori?  
  
  
It'll be okay. Kara's right, he's a big boy. He can make his own decisions especially about who he dates. Blake pulled Tori closer before sighing.  
  
  
You're right.  
  
  
She smiled mischeviously up at her boyfriend, And if I remember correctly, isn't he *your* older brother? Blake started laughing.  
  
  
Yeah I guess you're right.  
  
  
Of course I'm right, I'm always right.


	5. Hidden Messages

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Hidden Messages_________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hey Dustin, ready for lunch? Tori called, walking into Storm Chargers.  
  
  
Just about. Blake! Your girlfriends here! Dustin called into the backroom.  
  
  
Right there. Blake called back. He and Hunter were arguing about something in the backroom.  
  
  
Just come with us Hunter. It's not gonna kill ya. Blake said, the only phrase the group caught as the brothers walked out of the backroom.  
  
  
Fine, I'll go.  
  
  
Well now that that's settled. Kelly we're going for lunch. Be back in an hour or so.  
  
  
You better be. Kelly called at the group's back from where she was helping a customer.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Yo dude, ain't that your sister? Hunter pointed out casually, wondering why Kara was waiting at the restuarant. The question was answered as a guy came up and kissed Kara.  
  
  
His fears were laid to rest when she shoved him off and hit him.  
  
  
Where is it? Kara was angry and the only one who didn't seem to understand that was the guy she was talking to. The group had moved close enough to overhear the conversation.  
  
  
Come on baby, just relax for a little bit. He tried to kiss her neck again, but Kara shoved him away.  
  
  
The only reason I agreed to meet you here was because you said you had it.  
  
  
I do, I do. But you gotta be extra nice. Kara's whole attitude changed.  
  
  
You want me to be nice? She asked coyly. Hunter slightly inhaled and held his breath against what he was seeing. The guy leaned in and she kneed him. Now tell me where the hell it is! He breathed in and bent over.  
  
  
Kara, wanna introduce me to your friend? Dustin called out.  
  
  
Seven hills... Room one-oh-two.  
  
  
He gasped, pulling a key out of his pocket. Kara snatched the keys from his fingers and pushed her open palm against his head. He fell over easily.  
  
  
Thanks Jack. Kara walked towards a little red sports car. I'll return it when I'm done. Kara closed the door and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
  
Since when can Kara drive?  
  
  
My... car. Dustin turned to the jerk on the ground.  
  
  
Just be glad she didn't kill you.  
  
  
Come on let's get lunch.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kara pulled back into the parking lot before the gang could leave  
  
  
Here. Kara tossed the keys to the guy, who, if possible, looked more sullen than before. Thanks.  
  
  
Kara! What's up?  
  
  
Can't talk now Wonder Boy. Tell mom I'm at a friends. I need to check something out. Kara ran off before Dustin could ask anything else.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What're you looking for?  
  
  
I'm not sure Katey. Just look for something... I don't know. Just look for something. I'll know it when I see it. Katey kept the disk running. There. Stop it there.  
  
  
It didn't sound any different.  
  
  
Go into the lower frequencies. Maybe that's what I was hearing.  
  
  
This? Kara shook her head.  
  
  
Go lower.  
  
  
I can't go much lower.  
  
  
Just a little more.  
  
  
Katey widened her eyes in a show of irritation and shrugged. That's as far down as I can go. The message started and Kara immediately popped the disk out of the cd drive.  
  
  
Are you positive there is no way this can be copied into your computer?  
  
  
Positive.  
  
  
And are you also positive that you didn't copy this somehow when I wasn't looking?  
  
  
I'm positive. Now why can't you tell me what's on the disk?  
  
  
Classified. Kara went to walk out the door. Thanks Katey. I owe you.  
  
  
Again. Katey called before shaking her head and turning back to her computer screen. But when have you ever not owed me? She muttered.


	6. Taken

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
A/N: I couldn't remember Dustin's last name, if anyone knows please tell me, so I gave their mom a first name so I wouldn't have to keep saying their mom'. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'm glad so many people like my story, especially you, Kuyana_date. Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
_____Taken_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Oh glorious sister of mine. Dustin said, slinging an arm around Kara's shoulders as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
  
Twenty bucks. She said in answer. She picked up his hand and removed his arm from her shoulder.  
  
  
I- fine. He pulled out his wallet again and counted out twenty dollars.  
  
  
Double checking his math, Kara asked, What do you want this time?  
  
  
You are going to come with us to the park. Hunter will be there and... well... we think... well...  
  
  
What, wonder boy at a loss for words?  
  
  
We think you would be a good thing for Hunter to be around. Stifling any laughter, Kara heard her morpher start beeping in an alert.  
  
  
I have to go. I'll go with you. Don't bug me tonight. She shouted, pounding up the stairs and slamming the door shut behind her. Locking the door, she morphed and transported to where the other rangers were already fighting.  
  
  
Bout time you showed up. Hunter complained from where he was fighting a group of Kelzacks. Doing a spinning hook kick, she answered.  
  
  
I had something to do.  
  
  
Hey, he's here it's fine. Tori broke in before Hunter could answer. The kelzacks were defeated and there was no one else to fight.  
  
  
Hey, what's your name? Dustin asked, coming up to the green ranger.  
  
  
Carver. Starting to walk away, Dustin grabbed at her/his elbow.  
  
  
Why don't you come to Ninja Ops with us and we can all... get to know each other.  
  
  
Twenty bucks. Kara said just loud enough for Dustin and Hunter to hear but no one else. Transporting she just barely saw the shocked look on Dustin's face at her words.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kara? You in there?  
  
  
Doors locked. The girl called back, barely glancing up from her book.  
  
  
I know that. Can you open it? I wanna talk about our arrangement. Sighing, Kara closed her book and stood up, walking to the door.  
  
  
What about it?  
  
  
Can I come in? Kara was leaning across the door, blocking his entrance.  
  
  
Dustin! Where are you? Their mom called up the stairs, her footsteps following her words.  
  
  
Just talk to me about it tomorrow. You gave me twenty bucks, I'll do just about anything you want. Kara closed and re-bolted the door as her mother saw Dustin in the hallway. Leaning against the door, she heard her mom going on about this play at the local college that Dustin would be just *perfect* for.  
  
  
Kara's head thumped against the door. She already knew what would happen. Dustin would try out and no matter what part he got, mom would make it seem like he got the lead role.  
  
  
No. She whispered.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What's wrong, bro?  
  
  
I need to go Blake. A friend needs my help. Hunter grabbed his jacket and tramped out the door.  
  
  
I hope the thing tomorrow goes well. Tori placed her hand on his arm, drawing his attention.  
  
  
It will. Don't worry. Now, if I remember correctly we had plans for a movie and popcorn. Tori goaded Blake, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the couch in front of the tv.  
  
  
Thanks Tor. What're we watching? He asked as Tori shoved a movie in.  
  
  
The Wedding Planner, Ever After, and then What Women Want.  
  
  
Blake groaned, once after the movies were named and then again after Tori punched him.  
  
  
Okay, okay. He laughed, pulling her closer as the movie started.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What's wrong?  
  
  
Why should anything be wrong? Kara asked lightly. The sea breeze ruffled her hair, which was hanging loose around her shoulders.  
  
  
The last time you came here, there was something wrong. Now what's wrong?  
  
  
Mom found out about the play at the college. She's taking Dustin to an audition tomorrow morning.  
  
  
So go with them.  
  
  
She wouldn't think I'd be good enough. Kara dropped her eyes from Hunter's face to her hands. Hunter knelt and forced Kara to look at him. Her eyes were shining from unshed tears.  
  
  
You can do anything you want. You are just as good as Dustin. Better. He amended, kissing the tip of her nose and wiping at the few tears that fell down her cheeks.  
  
  
Sniffing, she tried to smile. By the way, they' think I'd be good for you, so we get to meet' tomorrow at a picnic or something. I got another twenty bucks. Whadda ya think?  
  
  
Cool. So, are we gonna hit it off, or be disinterested?  
  
  
I don't know. Maybe we could start off disinterested and then you could say something.  
  
  
He thought about it then smiled slyly at the love of his life, Deal.  
  
  
Good, now can we just sit here for a while? Kara asked, wrapping Hunter's arms around her shoulders.  
  
  
Anything you want. The two leaned against the cliff wall, wrapped in each other arms, staring over the water.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Mom? Can I go with you? I want you to talk to the director for a moment.  
  
  
Sure honey. Just don't mess up a chance at Dustin's audition.  
  
  
Of course not. Kara muttered, but taking a deep breath and remembering what Hunter had said, she jumped in the backseat of the car and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
  
Good to see you coming with us Kara. Gonna see me get the lead? Dustin grinned over the front seat. Their mom reached over and ruffled his already unruly hair.  
  
  
That's my boy. She said fondly. Frowning, Kara looked out the window as the landscape went by at fifty-miles an hour.  
  
  
Here we are. Kara practically jumped out the door of the van and all but raced in side. When Dustin and his mom came in, Kara was talking animatedly with the guy sitting in the director's chair.  
  
  
So your Kara's mother. I was hoping you would change your mind.  
  
  
Change my mind? You must be mistaken. I'm here for my son's audition. Their mom smiled at the man like he was insane.  
  
  
I think Kara would be great for the lead in this play. She's talented and smart, and the perfect disposition for it-  
  
  
With a wave of her hand Nancy, Kara's mom, cut off the man's praises and started with her own. I know my daughter's talented but she's too young. Now my son here, Nancy pulled Dustin closer and continued talking. He's talented, smart, cute, and just perfect for the lead as well. Not to mention he's older and able to work harder on being the lead.  
  
  
Kara bit her lip and listened to her mom continue talking up' her brother and all his amazing qualities. Shaking her head at Daniel Smith she mouthed, Next time' and went to sit in the car.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Well good job Kara. You did what you set out to do.  
  
  
Huh? Kara turned to face her mom and the anger that laced her voice.  
  
  
You screwed up any chance Dustin had of being in that play. Good going.  
  
  
Mom? Kara was scared at the anger her mom was displaying.  
  
  
No. I don't want to talk to you right now. Her mom walked past her and into the house, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
  
Come on Kar. We still have to get to the park. Kara let Dustin direct her back towards the car for her date' with Hunter.  
  
  
Hey everyone. You remember my sister, Kara, right?  
  
  
Everyone chorused Hey' and smiled at the distraught girl. All though everyone noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, no one said anything.  
  
  
Uh, Hunter this is Kara, Kara this is Hunter. Hunter tried to hide the concern in his eyes but was having a hard time doing so.  
  
  
Hi everyone. If you'll just excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back. Kara smiled tightly then turned and walked behind a tree a couple of yards away. Looking around, Hunter shuffled off after her since no one else was.  
  
  
Least he's making an effort. Blake commented. The four sat down and uncomfortably made conversation waiting for the two to come back so they could eat.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What's wrong? Kara turned and cried on his shoulder once he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
  
I went. Dustin didn't get a part. Mom's so mad at me. The short sentences came out between sobs.  
  
  
Hunter stroked her hair, letting her get all the tears out of her system. Feel better? He asked once she stopped crying. Looking up at him, she wiped at her face and nodded. Good. Kissing her tear-streaked cheek, he smiled warmly, looking straight into her eyes dark, bottomless eyes. Ready?  
  
  
Shaking her head Kara answered, No. Pressing her head into his shoulder the two stood there for what seemed like hours but was, in reality, only a few minutes.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Okay, now that that's over. Kara said to the others as she and Hunter walked back.  
  
  
Let's eat. Shane suggested, reaching for the picnic basket now that the other two were back and everyone else could eat.  
  
  
The conversation remained light and easy-going through the meal. Clean-up was easy, as most of it either went in the trash or back in the wastebasket.  
  
  
Looking at her watch Kara spoke up before anyone could move to leave.  
  
  
Dustin, I'm gonna walk to Katey's house. I'm gonna spend the night. See ya tomorrow. Waving goodbye, she walked off in the general direction Hunter remembered Katey's house in.  
  
  
She'll be good. Dustin said to no one in particular. Kelzacks appeared out of nowhere, taking the rangers by surprise. Seconds after morphing, the green ranger appeared and started fighting. Carver' was fighting a larger group of kelzacks when she was taken.  
  
  
No! Hunter yelled, jumping forward but not making it in time. The green ranger disappeared and after that, the Kelzacks up and left as well.  
  
  
Why did they want the green ranger?  
  
  
Kara!' Hunter screamed silently.


	7. We Have To Help

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____We Have To Help________________________________________  
  
  
  
So you're the green ranger. Well, this machine will help us all in the long run. Lothor and company started laughing. Kara was strapped to a table, hooked up to a machine and struggling for all she's worth.  
  
  
What're we gonna do with her Uncle? Marah asked, hiding just how concerned she was.  
  
  
Once we gain the information we need, she can be shoved out an airlock for all I care. Lothor left the room, Zurgane followed.  
  
  
Marah, relax. She's a _ranger_. She'll get what's coming to her. Kapri said, mistaking the reason behind the question. Marah was the last to leave the medical room, watching as Kara ineffectively tried to resist the machines effects.  
  


~~~~~  


  
We have to find her-im. We have to help him.  
  
  
Dude, we don't even know where he is. And if he's on Lothor's ship, we need a plan before just barging in there.  
  
  
Much as I hate to admit it, Dustin's right. Cam put in, turning around in his swivel chair. I mean, look how much trouble you and Blake got into.  
  
  
Cam has a point bro. We can't go in there blind like we did last time.  
  
  
Arrghhh! We need to hurry. Hunter side-kicked the wall in frustration.  
  
  
Okay, calm down bro.  
  
  
Yeah. He'll be fine. We need a plan.  
  


~~~~~  


  
What's this? Katey sat up in her chair. Pressing a button, Kara's image came up.  
  
  
Katey if you're getting this, it means I couldn't do what I had to do. Remember that cd I had? I need you to go to my house, go in my room. Behing the Tolkien boxed set is a locker. The combination is 10-42-24. I need you to open the locker, give the disk to my brother.  
  
  
Tell him that Hunter and everyone else need to listen to it. Together, along with Cam and Sensei. This is really important Katey. Kara looked around and leaned in closer. I really need you to do this, exactly as I just told you. Please Katey, it's important. The message closed and deleted itself as soon as the recording stopped. The last image was one of Kara begging.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Katey? What are you doing here? Dustin asked when he stepped in the door. The other rangers were with him.  
  
  
Kara said to give this to you. She told me to tell you that Hunter, Cam, Sensei and everyone else needed to hear this together. That it was important. Holding the disk out, Katey looked pointedly at Dustin.  
  
  
Thanks. I thought Kara was at your house.  
  
  
She set that as a cover up so you wouldn't get suspicious. Something happened and I got an e-mail telling me to give this to you. That it was urgent.  
  
  
Thanks Katey. Dustin took the cd and the group walked back out the door.  
  
  
Dustin. Katey called after them, forcing Dustin to turn around. Bring her home safe. Be careful.  
  
  
We will. Wait by the computer, in case you get a message from her. Katey licked her lips and nodded, a very frightened look coming over her face.  
  
  
We'll find her. Hunter said, trying to assure her.  
  


~~~~~  


  
First we have to get the green ranger off Lothor's ship.  
  
  
Well duh. Dustin said. My sister's my problem. She's not the rangers problem.  
  
  
They still don't know she's the ranger.'  
  
  
Let's go. Hunter went to leave when Sensei spoke up.  
  
  
You still need a plan before you run onto Lothor's ship. Hunter hung his head and didn't say anything, but he did sit back down.  
  


~~~~~  


  
We have to get you out of here. The girl whispered to Kara. Kara looked up at the person who was helping her, but her vision was so blurry she couldn't see her completely. Come on. Upsey-daisy. The girl pulled Kara's arm over her shoulder, supporting her weight.  
  
  
Who- who are you? Kara's speech was slurred and a little too loud.  
  
  
Shh. You have to be quiet. The machine will give you a nasty headache but it shouldn't have caused any permanent damage. Not yet anyways.  
  
  
The two slinked down a few corridors before they were caught in a beam.  
  
  
Really, did you think you could escape? I'm surprised at you. You'd do this to family?  
  
  
You were going to kill her. I couldn't let you.  
  
  
Oh, poor Marah. You always had such a big heart. To bad it got you into to much trouble. Kapri sneered, knowing she was now Uncle's favorite, and soon to be only, niece.  
  
  
I won't sit back and watch you kill her. Marah straightened up, defiance in her eyes. Kara was slowly being able to focus on the proceddings.  
  
  
Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. Lothor stunned both Marah and Kara with two simple shots. This is why you never work with family. Lothor stated, shaking his head.  
  
  
Ugghh! What about _me_? Kapri practically screeched.  
  
  
You're different. Smiling, Kapri tilted her head at the sight of her sister and this pathetic human ranger, sprawled on the floor senseless.  
  
  
This is going to be fun to watch. She giggled as Kelzacks dragged the two back to the original room.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I've always perceived Marah as having the ability to be good. She just needed the right push. Please review.


	8. Planned Disobedience

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Planned Disobedience______________________________________  
  
  
  
Do we have a plan now? Hunter asked impatiently from his seat.  
  
  
Yeah, sorta-  
  
  
Then let's go.  
  
  
He who rushes into battle without thinking will lose. Sensei toned from his position.  
  
  
Sensei has a point. Remember the last time you two just ran in their, ready and willing to fight? We need to have this down to a science. Muttering about something, Hunter sullenly sat back down, a dark look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
  
We'll get Carver back dude, relax. Dustin clapped his hand on Hunter's shoulder but removed it when Hunter glared at it.  
  
  
Yeah. He'll be fine.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Keep it running. She has the information I want somewhere in that head of hers. Keep this up all day if you have to but FIND ME WHAT I WANT!!! Lothor banged his fist against a table, causing the items on top to jump into the air.  
  
  
Temper, temper Uncle. You have to watch your blood pressure remember. Aaaahhh! Marah yelled in pain as Lothor leaned over and pushed a button on the other side of the console.  
  
  
Kapri clucked her tongue and smiled smugly at her sister.  
  
  
Come Kapri. Tell me when you're done. Lothor, Kapri and a group of Kelzacks walked out the door and took a left.  
  
  
I'm sorry. Marah whispered as arches of lightning ran through and over Kara's body. I'm so sorry.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Now we're ready.  
  
  
Bout time. Hunter muttered, heading towards the stairs. Let's get this over with.  
  
  
Someone's in a hurry. Tori muttered under her breath to Blake.  
  
  
Relax. He whispered back, seconds before the Rangers transported to Lothor's ship.  
  
  
This way. Blake had taken a look around and then pointed down a hallway to the right.  
  
  
Wait, Shane grabbed his arm as he started moving. How do you know?  
  
  
We've been here before you know. Blake continued to walk down the hall as Hunter scowled at them.  
  
  
Duh. He said, mimicking Dustin.  
  
  
That was mean dude. Dustin said, starting to walk after everyone else.  
  


~~~~~  


  
We're in the right hall. Check every room. Hunter moved ahead of them and started looking through windows in the doors. It took ten minutes before Hunter found the right room.  
  
  
In here. He whispered.  
  
  
Hunter opened the door to a very dim and dingy, minus two beams of light surrounding two people, one amazingly Marah and the other, Kara? Dustin breathed, looking at his sister.  
  
  
Hunter rushed forward and ran up against a barrier. Kara? Kara look at me, please. Hunter pushed his hand against the barrier as Kara looked up at Hunter vacantly, a small drip of drool dribbling off her lip and down her chin.  
  
  
I can help you get her out. Marah looked sad when the rangers eyes turned to her.  
  
  
Why should we trust you? Shane asked, half angry, half suspicious.  
  
  
You see the machine she's hooked up to? When Hunter nodded, she motioned for him to walk around to see how Kara was attached.  
  
  
God. Hunter gasped, a hand moving to run through messy his hair.  
  
  
Exactly. If you don't take it out correctly, you'll kill her. She's already been on there long enough to have permanent brain damage.  
  
  
How do we get her out? The other rangers didn't seem able to talk as Hunter rushed to save the life of the woman/girl he loved.  
  
  
Come stand in front of this console. Hunter moved over. See where the screen is? Hunter nodded. There's a column of buttons next to it, starting with black and going down to silver. Push the buttons in this order: Silver... green... black... gold... blue... black... red... silver and then go to the other side of the screen and push the smallest dark blue button. Hunter did as he was told and a whirring noise started.  
  
  
What is that? The other rangers jumped at the sudden noise.  
  
  
It's okay. The machine will retract and stop working and then the force field will drop.  
  
  
How do we get you out? Shane asked after her explanation.  
  
  
You don't.  
  
  
We can't just leave you here.  
  
  
Marah licked her lips and focused her eyes on the ground. I'll act as a distraction. With me here, you'll have a head start because I'll be able to distract him. Just get her out of here. Hunter nodded and picked Kara up.  
  
  
Thank you. He said, looking over his shoulder as he walked out the door after his friends.  
  
  
Be safe. Marah breathed. The rangers retraced their steps back to the place where they had started.  
  
  
Let's jet.  
  
  
Cam?  
  
  
I got you.  
  
  
And we're out. The last thing anyone of them heard was the echoing screams of pain coming from Marah.  
  


~~~~~  


  
We got her.  
  
  
In here. Cam motioned to a door in the back of the building. Hunter carried her and was instantly rushed back out. Cam slammed the door behind him.  
  
  
So. Dustin paused. How long have you known?  
  
  
Known what?  
  
  
Known that my sister was the Green Thunder Ranger. Dustin was being held back by Shane and Tori. He took a deep breath and looked back at Hunter.  
  
  
Since the first day we met. Well not the ranger part but...  
  
  
So my sister is the friend' you've been hanging with?  
  
  
Yes.  
  
  
And you're the friend she's been seeing?  
  
  
Yeah, so?  
  
  
Cam interrupted the conversation, She's going to be fine. Hunter and Dustin breathed a uniform sigh of relief. An alarm started ringing and everyone whipped towards the screen.  
  
  
Another one of Lothor's monsters.  
  
  
We're going.  
  
  
I'll talk to you about Kar later. The rangers morphed and transported to where the monster was.  
  
  
Cam wasn't able to do more as Kara started screaming in pain. Or maybe not so fine.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Cam! We need help! Shane shouted as the megazords got pounded.  
  
  
We need to try to use the minizord! Blake called over the com unit.  
  
  
Agreed. The five said in chorus.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Dad, she's burning up. Cam called out the door, applying a wet rag to Kara's burning forehead.  
  
  
I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her. His father's voice so close to his ear made Cam jump.  
  
  
What do you mean?  
  
  
She must come out of this machine's grasp on her own. Kara started moaning and thrashing about. Put the cloth on her head and come help the rangers. They need you.  
  
  
Yes father. Cam repositioned the cloth on Kara's head and left her side.  
  
  
Oh god, help me!' Kara continued to moan and thrash about. Help me!'


	9. Power Boosts And Wins

**Everything I Can Do You Can Do Better**  
  
  
  
By: Kryptonite  
  
  
  
_____Power Boosts And Wins____________________________________  
  
  
  
We can't beat this thing!  
  
  
It's too strong!  
  
  
Just a little... more... power. Shane gritted out.  
  
  
We've given it all we got! Tori yelled back through the com link.  
  


~~~~~  


  
I can't give you any more power. There just isn't anything left to give! Cam yelled at the fighting rangers. Shane yelled in frustration over the link before it was severed.  
  
  
There is nothing we can do now.  
  
  
There has to be a way to find more power. Somewhere! Cam typed furiously on the database keyboard.  
  
  
Kara stood, staring feverishly past him to where the voices of the rangers could be vaguely heard, screaming in pain.  
  
  
I have to help. The whisper that came out from her sore throat wasn't heard, even by Sensei's acute hearing. What the father and son did hear, however, was Kara transporting to where the rangers were fighting.  
  
  
What just happened? Cam looked from where the sound emanated to his father, confused.  
  
  
Kara woke up. And has decided to help. Sensei nodded his head once and turned back to the screen.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey, who's that? Tori asked, pointing her gaze to the ground.  
  
  
What the hell? Why is someone down there?  
  
  
Kara? Hunter and Dustin spoke at the same time.  
  
  
What's she doing here? I thought she was sick. Blake spoke this time, confusion clouding his voice.  
  
  
The rangers struggled to comprehend Kara's appearance and to get their zords off the ground and back in the fight to protect the planet from Lothor's diabolical scheme to take over the earth.  
  


~~~~~  


  
... help. I have to help. I have...'  
  
  
Green Thunder Zord ascend! Kara finished her arm movements by punching her fist into the air.  
  
  
A wailing like noise filled the air, causing the monster to flinch and clutch his ears in pain. Kara jumped into the air and straight into the Zords control compartment. Her fingers flew over the keys and the zord started fighting, helping the rangers considerably.  
  
  
It took all the zords and the six rangers working together to defeat Lothor's newest and strongest monster.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kara gave us the extra power we needed. Dustin smiled at his little sister and went to hug her. She ducked out of his way.  
  
  
No hugs. She held up her hands to ward him off. Hunter was tempted to come up behind her and surprise her but he didn't. I take it you didn't get the information from Katey?  
  
  
No we did.  
  
  
Then why the hell did you need me to give you the extra boost?  
  
  
What? Everyone said at once. Kara started laughing.  
  
  
That information was a new _power source_. Did I not finish translating that? Cam popped the disk in and pulled it up.  
  
  
Oops. I must have sent her the back up file. Sorry guys.  
  
  
That's okay.  
  
  
I'll give you the correct file another time, okay Cam?  
  
  
Soon, if it really is another power source I want a look at it.  
  
  
So, what do you think of being a ranger? Dustin butted in before she and Cam could start talking technical.  
  
  
I'm better than you are. Kara said, sing-songily and pushed at her brother.  
  
  
Yeah right. He pushed back. Kara's watch started beeping.  
  
  
I have to go. I'll talk to you all later. Bye. Kara practically ran from Ninja Ops.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kara stood outside a fading blue door waiting for someone to answer her ringing of the door bell. It opened to a smiling young woman.  
  
  
Hey Katey.  
  
  
Hey Kara. Everything better now?  
  
  
Sorta. Thanks, though I screwed up and sent you the wrong file.  
  
  
I figured you might have. Wanna come in? Kara nodded and opened the screen door to walk through.  
  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
So, still going with that cute guy you brought by a while ago? The two girls started giggling as they headed to the basement.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Mom? Kara called, walking through the door in the kitchen.  
  
  
Shh! I'm listening to Dustin. Kara had been hopeful that something at home would change. That hope died.  
  
  
Mom, I'm not anymore important than Kara is. Their mom looked flustered as she looked between her son and her daughter. Dustin walked over to Kara and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
  
I never said you were dear. Nancy tried to smooth over the situation she always did whenever her husband brought up the same point.  
  
  
But you act like it mom. That director wanted to give Kara _the_ lead role but you wouldn't let him. Their mom's happy facade dropped and was replaced by anger and a sneer.  
  
  
She's not good enough for that. But you _were_ Dustin! If she hadn't come, you would've gotten the part. The little brat was probably talking bad about you before we came in. You're a little bitch. Dustin looked in horror at his mother. He had known it was bad but not to this intensity. While he struggled for words Kara spoke up, anger of her own spilling out of her voice and her eyes.  
  
  
And you, Nancy, are sick. Kara turned and walked quietly but quickly up the stairs to her room where she just as silently closed the door.  
  
  
I'm not sick. I'm sorry you had to hear that. You're my baby, my precious baby. Nancy was desperate and Dustin saw it in her eyes.  
  
  
You are sick mom. When dad gets home I'm going to suggest counseling.  
  
  
Dustin followed his sister up the stairs and to her door, listening as their mom broke down and cried.  
  
  
Kara? Dustin knocked politely on the door. It opened immediately. Dustin was surprised there were no tears or anything in her eyes.  
  
  
Yeah? By the way, in case you didn't know, Hunter and I have been going out since that day I brought your lunch to Storm Chargers.  
  
  
I figured something like that. I want you to know I'm sorry for how I've acted all these years. I never thought it was so bad.  
  
  
It's okay. Hunter's been helping me get over it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk. I may not be back until late so don't wait up. Kara walked past her speechless brother.  
  
  
Even after getting kidnapped? He called down the stairs.  
  
  
Hunter will be there. She called back.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Hey Hunter. Kara said, not even looking at the boy as he climbed up the cliff face.  
  
  
Hello Kara. I'm glad you're okay.  
  
  
You saved me. Hunter sat down next to Kara, pulling her into a long hug.  
  
  
I wouldn't have been able to if Marah had told me how. I just wish we could have helped her too. Are you sure you're okay? Hunter cupped her face in his hands. She grabbed onto his wrists.  
  
  
I'm fine. They kissed, happy to be sitting together, both safe and sound.  
  
  
So, still think what you thought the first time I brought you here? Hunter teased.  
  
  
Kara pretended to think for a moment. Yep, pretty much. Hunter frowned, pretending to think.  
  
  
Well, ya know... I've never kissed him so I wouldn't have a clue. Give me ten minutes and I'll know. Hunter went to get up but Kara stopped him from leaving. Laughing, Kara pulled Hunter into another long kiss, just as the sun started to set.  
  
  
Dustin told mom off.  
  
  
He did? Hunter feigned disinterest.  
  
  
Yep. Told her off right in front of me. Even agreed with me when I said she was sick. He's planning on telling dad that mom needs counseling.  
  
  
That'll be good for you. Kara twisted her head up and around so she could grin at him.  
  
  
That'll be good for _everyone_ at that house.  
  
  
I love you Kara.  
  
  
I love you too Hunter. And I can do anything Dustin can. But I can do _this_ better.  
  
  
The two stayed there all night, simply kissing and reveling in each others company. They sat watching the sunset over the water and then the sunrise from the same position on the rocks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've been working hard to finish the stories I'm typing on my i-Book (this one and two others) so that way when I have to turn this crappy but heavenly machine into the school, I don't have to worry about trying to work up the initiative to type on the comp at home.  
  
  
I had the end already planned but I'm not great at fight scenes so I just skipped those. Hope those of you who didn't like Kara's mom were happy with that small section. It wasn't in here originally but I got at least one review mentioning how Kara's mom treats her. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks. I'll recognize _everyone_ who reviewed in the next section.


End file.
